


Best Off If You Hang Outside

by SocialDegenerate



Series: *:･ﾟ✧Follow For More Soft Gladio✧ﾟ･: * [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Watching Noctis fish for hours gets really boring sometimes.He was always up for anything that made Noctis happy, but he couldn’t help being bored. Fishing wasn’t exactly a spectator sport.“Look,” Prompto tried, “What if I just go over there a little bit? Like, still in full view? I’ll be fine, I promise.”





	Best Off If You Hang Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the pseudo-anon who tried to convince me (with zero evidence) that JPN Gladio is a douchebag, go fuck yourself! Soft!Gladio all the way!

“I’m _boooored_ ,” Prompto whined for the fourth time that hour, taking out his phone just in case the 5 percent battery had magically recharged itself since he’d last checked.

Unfortunately it hadn’t, and Prompto pouted as he put it away again. He loved Noctis, but there were only so many hours he could spend standing around watching as the prince fished. Ignis and Gladio seemed to have far more patience than he did, and they always refused to let him go off on his own even during the daytime.

“ _Ignis_ ,” Prompto tried, earning himself A Look. Ignis’ eyes softened when Prompto pouted a little harder, but he still just ran a soothing hand down Prompto’s back.

“I’m sure Noct will finish soon.”

Of course, Noctis chose that moment to growl angrily as his catch escaped, an aura of fiery determination practically radiating off him. “I’m gonna catch that _fucker_ if it _kills me_.”

“...Or not,” Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses. “I’m sorry, Prompto.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto said, and he actually meant it. He was always up for anything that made Noctis happy, but he couldn’t help being bored. Fishing wasn’t exactly a spectator sport.

“Look,” Prompto tried, “What if I just go over there a little bit? Like, still in full view? I’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Prompto,” Ignis started in a tone of voice that meant _sorry, but no_. However, he was interrupted when Gladio heaved himself up from the ground, unfolding his long legs to loom over the others.

“I’ll go with him,” Gladio said, and Prompto cheered before Noctis whipped around and pinned him with a stare for disturbing the fish.

“Sorry, sorry,” Prompto whispered, and Noctis flashed a small smile at him before turning back to the gigantic lake he was fishing in. It wasn’t often that they found the time to just do nothing like this, and Prompto didn’t want to ruin Noctis’ relaxation time.

“We’ll stay in shouting distance,” Gladio said, and he swooped down to press a kiss to Ignis’ cheek. “You’ll hardly notice that we’re gone.”

Taking one look at the victory dance that Prompto was already doing, Ignis sighed again, this time in defeat. “Please don’t go too far.”

“You’re the best!” Prompto said, barely managing to keep his voice down. Darting forward, he lightly pinched Ignis’ ass before stretching up to kiss his other cheek, grinning when Ignis barely concealed his smile by putting his hand in front of his face to push up his glasses.

Camera already in one hand, Prompto grabbed Gladio’s hand with the other and pulled him away from the dock, immensely relieved that Gladio was running with him instead of standing still and letting Prompto look like an idiot as he tried and failed to tug Gladio’s mass anywhere.

After spending hours watching Noctis’ back, which was a very attractive back but _still_ , everything seemed like a prime photo opportunity: the trees, the horizon, _Gladio_ …

Halfway through taking yet another shot the birds lazily circling in the sky, Prompto suddenly froze when he heard a rustling from the long grass next to him.

“What was that?” He asked nervously, eyeing the grass with suspicion as Gladio peered over him.

“Probably nothing,” Gladio said, shrugging. “You done yet?”

Prompto didn’t reply, still staring at the long grass. He’d just begun to look away when he _swore_ he saw something out of the corner of his eye, something with big eyes and gross skin and sharp teeth and and and-

Letting out a completely undignified shriek, Prompto grabbed hold of the closest large object and hauled himself off the ground, unwilling to be on the same level as whatever was waiting to attack him from the grass.

“What the _fuck_?” Gladio grunted as Prompto started climbing him like a tree, taking a stray kick or four to the torso while Prompto somehow managed to clamber onto his shoulders. Only their combined athleticism kept them upright, especially with how tightly Prompto was clinging to Gladio’s head, his arms covering Gladio’s eyes.

“It’s going to kill me!” Prompto whined, and Gladio stifled a laugh as he pried Prompto’s arms away from his eyes.

“We both know Cor trained you better than that.”

“But it’s _gross_ ,” Prompto tried again, using his new, safer position to scan for whatever had startled him. Just because he _could_ fight most things didn’t mean he _wanted_ to: shooting things at point-blank range tended to be messy, and he’d just managed to get the smell of monster goop out of his favourite shirt.

Well, _Ignis_ had, but close enough.

“Look, there’s nothing here,” Gladio said, turning around and taking Prompto along for the ride. “And even if there was, all your screeching probably scared it off.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Prompto pouted, tugging at Gladio’s hair. “It was there and it was big, okay?”

“Okay,” Gladio said, reaching up to pat one of Prompto’s thighs where it was slung over his shoulder. “You gonna come down now?”

“Nope!” Prompto announced, grabbing the camera that was hanging from his neck by its strap. “Can you head like, ten metres left? I’m getting some _great_ angles from up here.”

Dropping his head with a snort, Gladio took hold of Prompto’s legs and did as directed, hearing Prompto’s camera snap away as the man behind it cooed and laughed with excitement.

The rest of their time together continued in much the same way, Prompto asking Gladio to move to certain places and Gladio politely obeying; Prompto’s joy was too infectious for Gladio to refuse.

At one point, Gladio turned back to the dock to see Ignis watching them and he waved while Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, although Gladio could tell it was with fond exasperation more than anything else. He felt a little ridiculous to be wandering around with another grown man on his shoulders, but Prompto was happier than he’d been all day and there was no way that Gladio was going to shut that down.

“Awww, my memory card’s full,” Prompto eventually said, lowering his camera. “I guess we can go back to the dock now.”

“You sure?” Gladio asked, but he raised an eyebrow when Prompto’s heels knocked against his side.

“Giddy up!” Prompto laughed, and Gladio frowned.

“Oh, you’re _on_.”

It wasn’t easy to run while balancing Prompto on his shoulders, but Gladio managed it; from the way that Prompto was shrieking, he’d gotten the intended effect. He only slowed down once they got near the dock, and Prompto quieted down out of respect for Noctis.

“Did we have fun?” Ignis asked once Gladio stood beside him, turning to look up at Prompto.

“Yeah!” Prompto said, and Gladio could hear his grin. “Gladio makes a pretty good ladder.”

The pat on his head was the final straw, and Gladio smirked as he sank to one knee. “Hey, Iggy?”

“Yes?”

“You wanna empty Prompto’s pockets for me?”

Ignis was smart enough to work out what Gladio was planning, and so he slid his hands into Prompto’s pockets to retrieve his phone and wallet, grabbing his camera from his neck and his vest as well.

“Gladio,” Prompto said, although he made no move to get down. “You better not be doing what I think you’re doing.”

“You’re free to exit the ride at any time,” Gladio laughed, but Prompto still didn’t move. “You’ve been warned, sunshine.”

Standing up once Ignis had finished, Gladio casually wandered away from the dock, working out how far he needed to go before His Highness wouldn’t be mad at them for disturbing the fish. Once he was certain that they were safe, he turned towards the edge of the lake and paused to give Prompto one last chance to jump down.

When nothing happened, he took off towards the water, quickly wading in and pitching himself forward once he was sure it was safe. Prompto screamed as he hit the water, although it quickly developed into him laughing hysterically. Gladio was quick to fish him out, letting Prompto cling to his front even though the water only hit Gladio’s chest.

“Noooo,” Prompto gasped as he wrapped his legs around Gladio’s waist, holding onto his shoulders. “My hair!”

“Aww,” Gladio said, wrapping one arm under Prompto’s thighs and butt so that his other hand could stroke over Prompto’s now-flat hair. “I think you still look cute.”

“I don’t wanna be cute!” Prompto whined unconvincingly. “I wanna be sexy, like the rest of you.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Gladio said, running his hand down Prompto’s soaked back until it was supporting his ass below the water. “You’re plenty sexy.”

“Really?”

It sounded uncertain enough that Gladio paused for a second, although he quickly pulled himself together and nodded, pushing one of Prompto’s singlet straps down so that he could press kisses along his wet shoulder and neck. “I’d fuck you right here if Noct wouldn’t yell at us for disturbing the fish.”

Prompto laughed at that, planting a wet hand on Gladio’s face and pushing him away. “Keep talking like that and I’ll stop caring about what Noct thinks.”

Gladio’s answering grin was all teeth, and he felt Prompto shiver in his grip. “Don’t _do_ that.”

“Do what?” Gladio replied innocently, perhaps accidentally squeezing Prompto’s ass just a little. “Let my boyfriend know that I love him and think he’s beautiful?”

“You’re such a sap,” Prompto said even as his cheeks flamed red. “Seriously, if you’re not planning on following through, you’d better stop.”

“What if I _am_ planning on following through?”

Prompto looked a little lost, and Gladio took pity on him. “Prom?”

“Yeah?”

“You gonna let me take you into that little shed next to the dock and suck your dick?”

“Oh, _Shiva_ ,” Prompto whispered, his legs tightening around Gladio. “Go, go, go!”

Grinning, Gladio splashed his way out of the lake, able to move faster now that he was holding Prompto to his front instead of carrying him on his shoulders. Noctis was still focused on his fishing as Gladio rushed past him, and Ignis was just watching them with one eyebrow raised; Gladio wasn’t particularly interested in them, though, and he went straight into the little shelter with Prompto still clinging to his neck.

“Time to stand up,” Gladio said once they were inside, bending down a little to deposit Prompto back onto solid ground. His pants were soaking wet and he shoved them off, leaving himself completely naked; his cock was achingly hard and exposed, but he didn’t care about that right there and then.

Prompto managed to toss his wet shirt aside before Gladio took over, crowding Prompto against the wall and sinking to his knees. He didn’t have the patience for teasing as he opened Prompto’s belt, peeling his tight, wet pants and underwear down his thighs as fast as he could manage.

Prompto managed to pull himself together enough to kick his pants away once Gladio had them piled on the ground, but that only lasted as long as it took for Gladio to take hold of his hips and run his tongue in a hot line up Prompto’s hard cock.

“ _Astrals_ ,” Prompto gasped, his hands scrabbling at the wall behind him. “Please, Gladio…”

“I’ve got you,” Gladio soothed as he ran his hands up and down Prompto’s thighs, loving the way that Prompto shivered under his touch. “Just relax.”

“Kind of hard to,” Prompto gasped, “when you’re so close to my dick.”

Letting out a short laugh at the accidental joke, Gladio flicked his tongue against the flare of Prompto’s cockhead, sucking it into his mouth and laving it with lips and tongue. Prompto’s moan was intoxicating, something that never got old despite Prompto’s inability to ever keep quiet, and Gladio sucked harder to hear more of it.

He wasn’t disappointed as Prompto groaned and gasped, his hips thrusting and shoving more of his dick into Gladio’s mouth. Gladio was more than happy to accept, and he breathed heavily through his nose as he took Prompto’s cock past his gag reflex.

“Ohhhh,” Prompto sighed, one of his hands going into Gladio’s hair. “Yeah, just like that.”

If his mouth and throat hadn’t been so full, Gladio might have had something to say, but in lieu of that he just doubled down on his efforts, seeing Prompto sag back against the wall.

It was a little _too_ hot to see one of his lovers come so completely apart, Prompto always that little bit more responsive than the other two, and Gladio couldn’t stop his hand from slipping down between his own legs.

Thrusting into his own hand wasn’t as good as using someone else’s hand or mouth or ass, but Gladio wasn’t particularly concerned about his own pleasure. He wanted to see Prompto fall apart, and that wouldn’t happen if he was focused on getting Gladio off. Prompto was often too kind to put his pleasure before that of others, and so Gladio made sure to suck him down until Prompto couldn’t even think about anyone else.

The hot, hard length in his mouth felt better than it had any right to, and Gladio groaned a little around Prompto’s cock, feeling Prompto’s legs shake in response. Prompto was more sensitive than their other lovers, easier to get off; Gladio was more than willing to exploit his weaknesses, pulling back and then pushing forward too fast so that he gagged a little.

Prompto’s response was a loud wail, his fingers tightening in Gladio’s hair, and so Gladio did it again.

And again.

Soon enough, Prompto seemed to be barely able to keep himself upright, and Gladio was frantically stroking himself at how thoroughly Prompto was falling apart.

“ _Gladio_ ,” Prompto gasped, his hips pushing forward and making Gladio gag, “Are you ready?”

Not wanting to pull off to reply, Gladio just hummed around Prompto’s dick, pulling another pleasured wail from him. He wasn’t too surprised to find his throat soon flooded with Prompto’s come, easily swallowing it and sucking as much as he could from the head of Prompto’s cock.

Under the sound of Prompto’s orgasmic moans, Gladio swore he could hear something else, and he looked over his shoulder once Prompto pushed him away from his over-sensitive cock.

He wasn’t altogether too surprised to see Ignis leaning against the doorway of the little shed, his cock very obviously hard in his tailored pants. Ignis’ eyes were focused on Gladio’s dick, still thrusting into his hand, and the added audience made Gladio hunch forward with pleasure as he jerked himself off.

Prompto sank to the ground in front of him, his hands clumsily reaching out to pull Gladio close; and Gladio came with his face pressed into Prompto’s damp hair, smelling his soothing, familiar scent as Prompto ran his hands across Gladio’s back, shoulders and chest.

“Noctis is about ready to leave,” Ignis said eventually, drawing the attention of the other two.

“Is he _really_?” Gladio asked a little disbelievingly, and Ignis’ tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

“I think he can be persuaded to leave,” Ignis said, amending his previous comment. “Right, Noct?”

“Stop leaving me out!” Noctis called from outside, footsteps approaching the shed before he appeared from around Ignis. “Seriously, Gladio, this is _such_ bullshit.”

“Sorry,” Gladio grinned, making a show of wiping off his lips. Noctis just rolled his eyes, stomping away from the shed.

“C’mon,” Gladio said, lifting Prompto as he stood up. “We can cuddle in the Regalia.”

Turning to Ignis, Gladio grinned at him, his eyes making a slow, obvious pass down to the bulge in Ignis’ pants. “Hotel tonight, Iggy?”

“One room. Hurry up,” Ignis said shortly as he turned to follow Noctis, leaving Prompto and Gladio to gather their wet clothes.

“You heard the boss,” Gladio said, picking up the piles of wet fabric and dressing them both until they were decent enough to leave the shed. “You okay?”

“Better than okay,” Prompto said with a dreamy smile, leaning into Gladio chest and kissing his jaw. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Gladio said, and they both knew it was more than true.

**Author's Note:**

> [Drown out the anon hate and visit me on Tumblr!](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
